Great Baggi s Pranks - Part 1
by Iuri97
Summary: Based on a suggestion from whitescorpion362, I decided to add another character to the series: Chameleos, Great Baggi s pranking partner. Also introduces Gendrome, a ladies man. I own nothing. Enjoy :)


Great Baggi´s Pranks – part 1.

After a few calm days in the "Barioth Cave", Great Jaggi thought that Great Baggi had calmed down and would not bother them again. Oh, how wrong he is!

One fine morning, Great Jaggi was relaxing with Barioth and Rathalos, laughing and having a great time. He thought that his cousin decided to leave him alone.

The friends were interrupted by a music that blasted:

- _"IT´S MY LIFE,_

_IT´S NOW OR NEVER! _

_I AIN´T GONNA LIVE FOREVER!_

_I JUST WANNA LIVE WHILE I´M ALIVE!_

_IT´S MY LIFE! MY HEART IS LIKE AN OPEN HIGHWAY,_

_LIKE FRANKIE SAID I DID IT MY WAY!_

_I JUST WANNA LIVE WHILE I´M ALIVE!_

_IT´S MY LIFE!" _–

Qurupeco was listening to this music in his computer, and was singing it as well.

Lagiacrus was trying to read his newspaper and said, nervous:

- HEY, BIRD-BRAIN! Mind lowering the damn volume?! I´m trying to read!-

Qurupeco turned to Lagiacrus and said:

- Well, I want to listen to music! This is the best band in the entire Universe and this is their best song! –

Qurupeco kept singing and listening to the music. Lagiacrus growled and turned to the computer. He then blasted an electric ball from his mouth, burning the computer.

Lagiacrus said:

-There. Now you have a toast. Use it wisely. –

Qurupeco turned to Lagiacrus, furious, and screamed:

- WHY, YOU STUPID ELECTRIC DICK! –

Lagiacrus roared:

- EXCUSE ME?! SAY THAT AGAIN! –

Qurupeco yelled:

- YOU HEARD DAMN RIGHT! YOU´RE A USELESS, ELECTRIC DICK! YOU ARE AN EXCUSE OF A LEVIATHAN! –

Lagiacrus roared again and attacked Qurupeco. Before the others knew it, a large fight was breaking in the living room.

Lagiacrus attempted to tackle Qurupeco, but the Bird Wyvern dodged it. He flied and landed in Lagiacru´s head, where he snapped his flints, burning Lagiacrus.

Lagiacrus yelled:

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MY BRAIN! –

He and Qurupeco continued fighting, but Rathalos stopped them and said:

- Stop that, you two! You are acting like children. –

Lagiacrus said:

- He started it! I was just trying to read! –

- No! He started it! I was just listening to music! –

Said Qurupeco.

- Come on, you two, calm down! Qurupeco, you need to lower the volume of the music. And you, Lagiacrus, need to control your temper. I can fix that computer, as long as you promise to stop this fights. –

Meanwhile, Rathian and Barioth´s wife were watching the scene, and Barioth´s wife laughed:

- Rathalos is really good at calming others down. He is a true leader. –

Rathian sighed:

- He is, isn´t he? He is the perfect wyvern for me. My soul mate. That´s why I want to marry him. But he wants to take things slow…. I respect that, but I wish we could get married as soon as possible. I´m just sure that he is the right wyvern for me. –

Barioth´s wife said:

- You know, men usually want to take things slow. It´s just part of their nature, I guess. I wanted to marry Barioth as soon as we started dating, but we also took things slow. Don´t worry, you two will also get married. Just don´t rush it. It may make Rathalos a little uncomfortable. –

Meanwhile, in the Forest and Hills area, our buddy Great Baggi was talking with someone hidden in the shadows. Great Baggi looked around to make sure no one was hearing them and whispered:

- You got all that? –

A voice said, from the shadows:

- Yes. –

Great Baggi smiled:

- Good. Then meet me at the Tundra. We will pull the greatest pranks ever…. –

In the following day, Great Jaggi woke up early. He yawned and as soon as he stepped outside of his bed, he tripped on something and fell. Velocidrome woke up alarmed and said:

- Whoa! Are you okay, man? –

- Yeah…. I tripped on something…. –

Said Great Jaggi, who noticed a small piece of paper under the bed. He picked it up and started to read it:

- "Dear cousin,

You are going to be pranked. Prepare for my greatest pranks ever. -

Signed: Great Baggi". –

Great Jaggi shivered. He said:

- It´s Great Baggi. He is threatening me with his greatest pranks ever. Well, let him be. I should have know he would try this again…. –

Great Jaggi decided to take a shower, as the cave had some hot water he could use. He turned on the water and whistled as he washed himself. However, Great Baggi was just outside of the cave, and switched the valves that controlled the water: replacing the hot water with the freezing one from the Tundra´s lakes.

Great Jaggi screamed when the freezing water was turned on:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –

Great Jaggi jumped out of the tub, trembling. He looked at the bathroom´s mirror: there was a note there, saying:

- "Hope you have a nice, refreshing shower, cousin!

Signed: Great Baggi." –

Great Jaggi became furious and screamed:

- GREAT BAGGI, WHEN I FIND YOU, I´LL KILL YOU! –

Deciding to stop the pranks, Great Jaggi ventured in the snow, searching for his cousin, and saying to himself:

- Oh, the things I´m going to do to you, Great Baggi…. –

Meanwhile, Great Baggi was hidden behind a hill covered in snow and said, turning around:

- Time to start our "Invisibility Pranks". –

Suddendly, Great Jaggi tripped on something, again, and he got up, furious. He then spotted Great Baggi attempting to sneak away, and Great Baggi gasped, surprised:

- Ooops…. –

Great Jaggi screamed, angered:

- YOU! –

He started chasing his cousin around the snow, screaming:

- COME BACK HERE, YOU ANNOYING IDIOT! –

- Come on, man! You´re not going to hurt your own cousin, are you? –

Said Great Baggi, scared.

Great Baggi managed to lose his furious cousin and said quickly:

- Chameleos! Move on to plan B, quick! –

Meanwhile, Great Jaggi was looking around, saying:

- He can´t have gone too far…. I wonder where he´s hiding…. –

Great Jaggi spotted a Chameleos standing still. He didn´t know what kind of monster that was, so he approached the dragon and asked:

- Uh, excuse me, sir…. Have you seen a Great Baggi running around here with a terrified look in his face? –

The Chameleos simply pointed behind him, where there was a cave with a open door. Great Jaggi smiled:

- Thank you, sir! –

Great Jaggi went into the cave, and Great Baggi appeared behind him, closing the door. There was a sign on the front door that was saying:

- "Today: Longsword training day in this tavern, hosted by your esteemed instructor". –

Great Baggi and Chameleos smiled when they heard the Longswords striking Great Jaggi, who was screaming:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! –

Great Jaggi managed to flee, and as soon as he escaped the tavern, he heard Great Baggi´s voice saying:

- So, you like those new Longswords, cousin? –

Great Jaggi turned around furious, and he said:

- YOU! –

Great Jaggi glared at Great Baggi, who said:

- Oh come on. Those were just a bunch of rookie hunters. They couldn´t hurt you much. –

Great Jaggi roared:

- I´VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR WORTHLESS PRANKS! I AM GONNA KILL YOU! YOU BETTER START RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE, GREAT BAGGI! –

Great Jaggi started to chase his cousin again, but tripped on something again. Great Baggi managed to escape and he said, high-fiving Chameleos:

- Nice work, buddy! Today was a fine day. Let´s plan some more fine antics for tomorrow…. –

Meanwhile, Great Jaggi was shaking the snow off his body, while grunting:

- That Great Baggi and that creepy dragon… now I have two idiots pranking me….. –

Suddendly, Great Jaggi heard a voice:

- Great Jaggi?! Is that you?! –

Great Jaggi turned around and saw a Gendrome wearing sunglasses.

- G- Gendrome! Oh my White Fatalis! It´s been so long! –

The Gendrome took off his sunglasses and laughed, while he slapped Great Jaggi´s back:

- Wassup, old friend?! Wassup? Ha ha ha ha! –

Great Jaggi said:

- It´s great to see you again, man. But…. What are you doing here in the Tundra? –

The Gendrome laughed again:

- Oh, you know me, man. You know me. I decided to leave the Desert for a while and decided to venture in some cold environments. I want to see what kind of ladies thrive in this place. –

Great Jaggi smiled:

- You haven´t changed a bit. Still the same reckless ladies man. –

- The world changes, the times change, but I will never change, man. I am just the Gendrome you met years ago. Back when I was a Genprey that had the most girlfriends in the neighborhood. –

Said Gendrome.

- Hey, talking about old friends, Rathalos, Rathian, Velocidrome and all of our other friends are nearby, visiting Barioth and his wife. Want to go there? –

Asked Great Jaggi.

- Ah, ah! Sure! It´s going to be great to see everyone again! –

Laughed Gendrome.

Meanwhile, back at the Barioth cave, Lagiacrus was once again reading his newspaper. However, he was interrupted by a music that blasted:

- "_THIS IS FOR THE ONES WHO STOOD THEIR GROUND!_

_FOR TOMMY AND GINA WHO NEVER BACKED DOWN!_

_TOMMORROW´S GETTING HARDER, MAKE NO MISTAKE!_

_LUCK AIN´T EVEN GOT LUCKY,_

_GOTTA MAKE YOUR OWN BREAKS!" -_

Lagiacrus roared, angry:

- Qurupeco, turn off the damn music! I´m trying to read! –

Qurupeco (whose computer was already fixed) simply said, this time:

- No. I don´t care if you are trying to read. –

- EXCUSE ME?! SAY THAT AGAIN! –

Yelled Lagiacrus.

Qurupeco yelled as well:

- YOU HEARD DAMN RIGHT! I DON´T CARE IF YOU ARE TRYING TO READ! I WANT TO LISTEN TO MUSIC AND I AM GONNA LISTEN TO MUSIC! I DON´T CARE IF YOU ARE TRYING TO READ! I DON´T GIVE A SINGLE DAMN! –

Lagiacrus attacked Qurupeco again, provoking another fight between the two. Rathalos looked at the two of them fighting and sighed:

- These two will never grow up. –

Deviljho decided to break the silence and complained:

- I can only say this, Rathalos….. I´m hungry. –

Rathalos chuckled:

- Yeah, me too, big guy. Let´s go get something to eat. Let´s leave those two lovebirds going on with their date. –

_The End…._

( for now.)


End file.
